Private Sabbath
by SingleOrganicMachine
Summary: A brief but intense oneshot involving Charlie and Rayflo. What would happen if Rayflo's teasing finally went too far? Charlie gave in to temptation for the first time after over a hundred years of celibacy?


**+Private Sabbath+**

**A Vassalord Fanfiction**

Johnny Rayflo—as he was currently known—dynamically threw open the door to the penthouse hotel suite and burst through to look around. His childish grin only grew to astronomical proportions once he took in the sight of the full living room, Jacuzzi, and fully-stocked bar. He spun around in the entranceway with both arms outstretched.

"Ohhhh, Cherry, you _shouldn't_ have!" he giggled.

"It's Charley," he heard before his companion shuffled through the door, spine hunched over from the weight of his and the giggling fool's combined luggage. "And I didn't; you talked me into paying $2,000 dollars a night for this ridiculous room, Master."

Charles J. Chrishunds—as he was currently known—grumbled as he staggered in and dumped his cargo. After that, he shut the door and rested against it.

"You can't be tired already!" Rayflo complained, turning back. "You're supposed to be Mr. Badass Cyborg Vampire Hunter, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be tired," he retorted. "We've been in the air for over fifteen hours, in airports for about nine, and on top of that you insisted I procure the most expensive room—which happens to be the penthouse of a 60-story hotel."

"And the night is still young!" Rayflo mused. "Besides, I'm the one who's been suffocating in a coffin over half the trip, so if anyone should be complaining, it's me."

"Master, you know I told you next time we traveled it would be in first class, but with a flight that long you had to eventually take shelter from the sun. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Yeah, yeah."

Charley sighed and stood straight, adjusting his glasses on his nose with his metallic fingers. "…In any case, your coffin and your other…_supplies_…should be on their way up."

"Good, good. Once it arrives you can slip into something a little sexier and treat me to a night on the town." He winked. "To repay me for being your lunchbox."

"Wrong," Charley barked, taking his luggage into the nearest bedroom. He knew Rayflo was in the doorway without needing to sense his every gesture or scent his saccharine aroma.

"We're going out," the brunette vampire insisted with a flick of his long nails through his dark curls.

"I told you before that I came here for work. I've no time for games." He set his first suitcase on the bed and opened it. "Go unpack your things and try to keep quiet so I can get some work done."

"What a killjoy," he griped. "My Cherry is no fun at all…"

"I said it's Charley," he announced loudly as the other man vanished. He sighed again and went back to unpacking his computer equipment. Seconds later, Rayflo dropped his own suitcase on the other side of the bed and unzipped it. "What are you doing?"

"You just said to unpack. Make up your mind already."

"Unpack in your own room. I was here first."

Rayflo cracked a grin. "Didn't you notice the bed is King-sized?"

"So? This is a luxury deluxe suite."

"Uh huh…with a Jacuzzi, double-bathroom, and only one King-sized bed…?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you check your reservation," Rayflo suggested, and began hanging a row of designer jackets in the walk-in closet.

Charley blinked and removed the receipt and keycards from where he'd absently shoved them in his back pocket. He unfolded the paper and glanced it over. Rayflo was already snickering before his blushing vassal yelled in confused outrage.

"The _Honeymoon_ Suite?" he thundered. "Master, you knew about this?"

Rayflo burst out laughing, waving his hand. Charley stormed over and grabbed him by his lapels, jerking him closer angrily. They stared each other down awhile before the elder reached up and pinched the other man hard on the cheek.

"A room's a room, what's the difference? Relax."

Charley released him with a frown. "No wonder the woman behind the front desk gave me that odd glare…" Rayflo snickered again. "No matter what you think of it, I am a man of God. Even if my service is unworthy, to be perceived outwardly as such a shameless sinner…"

Rayflo stared at him a moment before he patted him on the head. "It's okay, Cherry, because God knows you're not a homo and that's what counts, right?" Charley glared up at the man as he chuckled anew. "Anyway, that's why it's okay for us to go on a little date, so let me find us someplace nice." He slipped a long clove cigarette into his lips, lighting it on his way out. Charley watched after him, inhaling the scent deep before he emptied his lungs.

An hour later, they were seated beside each other at an opera house watching a performance of _Hamlet_. Rayflo lounged comfortably with his legs crossed and one ring-ridden hand to his mouth constantly cupping a yawn. After arguing for twenty minutes they'd ended up here, since apparently his choice of a nightclub called _The Pit_ was "utterly unacceptable." So now he was dressed in a chokingly fitted pinstripe suit, wine-colored vest, and silk ascot. Of course, not even halfway into the Second Act, he found his companion far more engrossing than the performance itself.

Charles was seated on his left in a flat black suit and tie, his Catholic vestment draped over his shoulders and his crucifix dangling visibly at his chest. His gloved hands wrung almost constantly and his face twitched and strained, trying to remain composed, but Rayflo could smell his sweat so potently he could taste it.

He grabbed him abruptly by the hand, the metal alloy concealed beneath his glove not giving way even beneath his powerful fingers. Charley jumped and Rayflo leaned over to whisper in his mechanical ear.

"Chris."

Charles clamped his palm over his mouth and abruptly stood. He awkwardly shuffled past the other guests, excusing himself in a muffled tone before he hurried off down the aisle and out of the auditorium.

In the restroom he tore off his gloves and cranked on the sink faucet, immediately wetting his lips and cheeks. He removed his glasses next and splashed his whole face a few times, feeling his chest heave and his stomach churn. However much he battled to restrain them, his fangs lengthened to their predatory sharpness, stinging his lips before he could part them. He stared at himself in the mirror, at his dripping face, knowing several parts of his skeleton were plated in metal beneath. His pearled fangs were unrestrained in his jaws, aching to pierce flesh. Everything about his wretched body was so unnatural, unholy…

He grabbed for his crucifix and clasped it tightly. "Our Father, who art in Heaven…!"

"Actually, I'm right here," he heard just behind him. Charley whirled to find Rayflo at his back, one hand propped on his hip.

"Master! You—!" He exhaled and looked back in the mirror, viewing only himself there in the glass, even though Rayflo was right at his side. "I still forget…that you don't have a reflection…since I do."

"…I know, Chris," he replied laying a hand on his shoulder. "That's because you're a good, God-fearing man…and refuse to drink the blood of human beings. That fact allows you to retain elements of your humanity."

"…But it also makes me weaker than I should be, right?"

"Chris…"

"I have a shadow and you don't, I cast a reflection and you don't…but I have no special powers like you do, no great strength…nor am I able…to suppress this hunger…like you can!"

"That's the path you've chosen, Chris," Rayflo mentioned. "Don't forget, you sacrificed half your body to become stronger in order to serve God's will, not to mention…" Rayflo turned them to face each other, smiling softly, "you are still able to walk in God's precious sunlight. Wouldn't you say that's worth a little suffering?"

"Master…"

"Well, let's get on with this." He went over to lock the restroom door and then unfastened his ascot as he strolled back. "Hurry, before intermission starts and we're interrupted." He gathered his long hair away from his shoulders.

"Master…?" Charley bolted both hands against his chest, feeling his flesh flood with heat and saliva pool on his tongue. "Are you sure…?"

"Silly Cherry…" He tilted his head to the side and his chin upward, baring his throat in a clean line from jaw to clavicle.

Charles lunged forward on impulse, lashing his arms around the other man and flinging his teeth deep into his neck. Rayflo gasped quietly with a smile, gripping the back of his vassal's blazer as he was shoved against the sink counter and pinned there. Charley was pressed close from chest to thigh and couldn't help himself from twisting his metal fingers into his Master's chestnut hair. The moment his sharp teeth ruptured the wall of the carotid artery and that iron-sweet fluid rushed into his mouth, all control was abandoned.

He'd been hungering ever since they left home, and usually he would be able to hold out for at least a few days, but…! He was too wracked with ecstasy at the moment to feel the shame of his weakness.

"You really are just a Cherry," Rayflo remarked as Charles began to suckle, prodding with his tongue to coax the wound. "You're the one who wanted to go to the opera…sitting in a crowded auditorium…surrounded by hundreds of delicious humans in the dark… What a great idea…" Charley didn't bother to pause long enough to respond as he gulped down draught after draught of his Master's blood, sucking ardently, greedily, until he felt Rayflo's long nails curl into his blonde hair. "Chris…"

He withdrew swiftly, breathing deeply with blood staining his lips. He licked them before he cleared his throat and stood straight, adjusting his clothing. Rayflo rolled his neck in a circle before he wiped at the two round holes there. They healed over in a few moments and he replaced his ascot.

"I thought…my will was stronger than that," Charles mentioned, swallowing every last remnant of sweet copper. "I've lasted longer before… I never would've agreed to this if I thought…"

"It happens," the brunette replied with a shrug. "You should've just asked for a pick-me-up before we left, but I'll be sure to give you a nightcap when we get back to the room." Rayflo fixed his hair and tucked the ends of his ascot into his vest. "Shall we return to finish whatever's left of that tedious drivel?"

Charles replaced his gloves and got a paper towel to dab the sweat from his face. "How can you call Shakespeare drivel?"

"Easily," he remarked jabbing his forked tongue through his lips. "When you've been around the block a couple centuries things get old—_really_ old."

Charles put his glasses back on and poked them up the bridge of his nose. "Fine… Next time we'll go where you like."

Rayflo grinned idiotically and threw his arms around Charley's neck. "That's my Cherry! Keep being a good little boy and Papa will keep giving you treats!"

"Master…" he growled. They returned to watch the remaining half of the opera, Rayflo resuming his almost consistent yawn and Charley sitting upright to watch attentively. Every now and then, Rayflo would run the toe of his boot across his companion's shin, only to be rudely glared at.

They arrived back at the suite past 10:00, Rayflo immediately peeling off every article of clothing and tossing them across the room. Cherry absently watched him strip naked, revealing the full smoothness of his muscular body. It wasn't odd for him to be nude—not in the slightest. He often lounged about his estate uncaringly disrobed and Charles, against his preferences, had gotten used to it a long time ago…although it was still irritatingly distracting.

Johnny turned up the whirlpool in the Jacuzzi before he sank down into it. "Ahhh," he sighed obnoxiously, lounging back. "Care to join me, Cherry?"

Rayflo knew that his teasing was shameless to the point of cruelty, but he knew that it wouldn't be nearly so fun if his Catholic minion wasn't so adorably innocent. He also knew that in spite of things, his vassal was undeniably attracted to him. It didn't help that he flaunted himself so heedlessly, but the look in the younger man's eyes had noticeably shifted in the past few years from flustered awkwardness to uncomfortable focus. Oh, Rayflo noticed very well the way his little Cherry's eyes lingered instead of averted, the way his whole body tightened rather than heaved with distaste. He could tell by now the signs of a man's attraction and he had long ago admitted to himself that he reveled in always pushing the envelope of what Chris allowed him to get away with.

He often wondered…if the strange relationship they shared would ever truly progress past its infantile stages. It had been over a hundred years already yet they really hadn't advanced a single step—just sort of hovered in the same general limbo of abrasive tolerance and physical tension. Their chemistry was as erratic as Johnny's moods.

Charley adjusted his glasses, trying to nullify the redness of his face before his Master noticed, though it was futile. "No thanks. I'll take this opportunity to get some work done."

"Oh, fine, fine…" Rayflo said, relenting for the time being. It didn't seem his Cherry would be budging at all tonight either. "At least get me a drink before you go."

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Awww but _Cherry_ the bar is waaaay over there and I'm _so_ comfortable!"

Charles glanced at the bar sitting two feet from the hot tub. He sighed and went over to it, grabbing a glass and dropping two cubes of ice into it. "What do you want?"

"Whiskey sounds good." He poured the glass and then handed it to his Master before he headed for the bedroom, unaware of how Rayflo observed his every step.

Charles returned to the bedroom where he had his laptop set up at the desk. He turned it on and downloaded the Vatican files he needed to begin his research. For hours he poured over various records, documents, and reports. He would have to go out tomorrow and seek the witnesses listed on the file so he could get a better idea of where to begin his search for the alleged vampire he was meant to exterminate in the name of God.

"Getting the job done, Cherry?" he heard Rayflo ask from the doorway.

"As much as can be done tonight… Tomorrow I'll have to go out and question the witnesses." He turned his chair, pausing just slightly when he saw his Master leaning against the doorjamb, his only accessories being a towel and a lit cigarette. "…Once I do that, I can pinpoint a search area and narrow down my focus."

"…Still no qualms at all about killing your own kind, eh?" he questioned, strolling into the room to sit on the bed, leaving his legs spread with abandon, the towel hardly concealing what was necessary.

"…Ruthless beasts who do nothing but prey on the innocent…are not my kind," Charles explained. "They must be eliminated for the greater good."

"Ah, well, what about me then?" Charley turned his chair to look fully over at Rayflo. "Shouldn't you get rid of me too? But then you'd lose your source of nourishment, I suppose. That the only thing holding you back?"

"Master…don't tease me," he said, removing his glasses to rub his eyelids. "You haven't killed anyone for as long as I've known you. You get your meals from blood banks and hypnotized donors. You're no threat to God's children."

"Hmm…" He plucked the cigarette from his lips and exhaled a cloud of silver smoke. "So if I was a killer…you'd stake me here and now?"

"…I would have no other choice," Charley said, suspiciously. Was he trying to play a game with words, as he liked to do? He supposed his Master would force him into a corner of sexual innuendos soon enough. Still, the subject matter made him uneasy.

"But then you would have to slaughter innocent humans yourself," Johnny rationalized.

"No," he protested. "If the time ever came where I had to kill you, Master, then I would die as well."

Rayflo lowered his cigarette and blinked up at his vassal in slight shock. Their eyes met briefly before he cocked his head and grinned. "Well now, what should I say to that? It's a bit too romantic for you isn't it, you Cherry?"

He got up from the chair and walked over, replacing his glasses. "For the last time, it's Charley. And it's not romantic; it's simply the truth. Without you, I would starve to the point of madness…and so eventually…some other vampire hunter would arrive to kill me, or else I would be forced to take my own life before I lose my sanity. Death would be the only outcome for me in that instance." He sat on the bed next to the other man, letting his hands hang between his knees and his head sink. Even while enhanced with the latest in cybernetics, his neck was stiff.

"Chris…you know…" He craned over, running his finger along the chain of the younger man's glasses. "That really is what you'd call _romantic_."

Charley sighed and rested his forehead in his hand. "Anyway…before I turn in I should really take that nightcap, since I most likely won't see you before dawn…"

"Yeah, well, don't be shy. The First Bank of Daddy is open for business."

"What did I say about teasing me?"

"Aw, but it's such fun." He chuckled as his metaphorical son leaned over to grab him by the shoulders. "Besides, it's only teasing if you have no intent to deliver." Rayflo took a final drag before he snuffed out the end of his burning cig with the tips of his fingers and dropped it to the floor.

"Why do that?" Charley asked, bringing the elder closer by the back of his neck. He grabbed that hand and observed the burn marks left on his creamy sienna skin.

"Why not?"

Charles blinked once before he slid his Master's injured fingers into his mouth, suckling briefly before departing with the taste of his flesh lingering all the way to the tip of his tongue. The slight burns were already healed. Johnny just cracked a smile and slid that hand over Charley's face, bringing him closer.

"You sure are romantic for a Cherry," he commented, turning his head to one side, leaving his throat vulnerable.

"I don't like to see you hurt, even if you can heal quickly, unless I'm the one doing the hurting. I should be the _only_ one."

"You're quite the charmer tonight. Why all the smooth talking?"

"…It's only the truth." All the while, he was unable to stop himself from bending closer to his Master's jugular.

"Hmm…" He watched the blonde's lips part from his lengthened canines. Still grasping the nape of his neck and his hand, Charles yanked Rayflo forward and hurled his teeth down, piercing every epidermal layer to snap free the flow beneath. Johnny chuckled softly in-between subtle moans, allowing Charley to take control and toss them down against the bed. He held him in place from above with his superior weight, still clutching their hands together, now lacing their fingers absently.

Charles swallowed mouthful after mouthful, feeling every last drop of salty-sweetness energize his body and cloud his mind with blind longing. From the moment he first met him as a child his Master had been uncouth, hedonistic, and overtly seductive—but also undeniably kind at heart. He'd always been unable to fully let go of that memory, keeping it preserved like a single beacon of darkness in his shrine of golden illumination. No matter how he prayed or how hard he worked in the name of God or how many bloodthirsty, savage, bestial vampires he killed…he could not escape this morbidly engrossing feeling.

It burned him with its absence of light.

Despite how aloof or promiscuous his Master acted, how flamboyant or sarcastic, he always reverted to the mysterious figure he'd known as a child. He always returned to that enigmatic figure of perfect blackness, of shining impurity. He always returned to the man he'd admired, worshipped…and loved. He hadn't had thoughts like these in quite some time, decades in fact, and he'd never let Master know of them, lest he encourage his sadism. Still, he couldn't seem to let go of those memories tonight.

Rayflo was only slightly surprised when Charles didn't shy away after a few minutes, but shock ricocheted through his immortal body when he felt the firmness of the younger man's arousal prod against his thigh. He was speechless as his vassal pulled away and then failed to hesitate as he plunged his fangs in again, this time in the meat of his shoulder. He gasped but said nothing as Charles continued to feed anxiously, dragging his bloody tongue along with him as he pierced wound after wound, drinking with the eagerness of a starving child…and the ardor of a lover.

"Chris," Rayflo groaned, starting to feel woozy with the edge of blood loss. He had wounds punctured across the span of his chest and arms by this time. "If you don't stop, I'll…" Charles suddenly stiffened, jerking his head up and catching his breath. His mouth was smeared in crimson too red to be wine, and too rich to be a bloomed rose.

"I-I'm sorry, Master…" he stuttered, not even able to lick his lips clean as his eyes narrowed with worry. "I didn't mean to…take so much… I got carried away…"

The other man slowly grinned, flashing his fangs. "Well, it can't be helped now, but…" He glided his hand from Charley's chin, down his neck and chest, documenting the contours beneath.

"Master?"

"…Seems like your fangs aren't the only part of you that's hungry," he whispered, finally letting his fingers scrape between the younger man's legs. Charles jumped, clamping his bloody teeth together as his face filled in with redness. He'd been so enveloped in the thirst that he'd failed to notice the rest of his body run away from him. "I'm shocked…since you haven't even bothered to kiss me yet… Not even once in a hundred years. What a way to make Daddy feel unloved…"

"Master…!" Charles squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to deny the raw physical desire pulsating through him, like boiling mercury in his veins. How could this be? He'd always avoided any sort of sexual temptation. Earthly pleasures were not necessary. As filthy as his soul had become there was no reason to stain it any further. He'd taken a vow of celibacy at an early age, so how could this be happening? "Please…"

"Ahh…because of your vows…? Well, you know…you aren't technically a Priest yet…so it's excusable right?" He began to lap up the blood on Chris' mouth.

"Master, it's more than that!" he insisted, even as Rayflo's slow, steady stroking hardened him mercilessly within his pants. "I've…fallen so far already! How can I be tempted to fall even further?"

"Because…even though you're a servant of God and a vampire…" Johnny leaned up to lick along Charley's jaw line before he let his low tone flutter against his metal ear, "…you're also a man. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"But, Master, you're…" He trailed off, unable to complete a concrete thought as his brain pulsed with heat and want and wet delusions. Sweat exploded across his body, and he could still taste copper potently in his drool.

"I'm what? Tell me, Chris…" he whispered, still against his ear.

"You're…not…"

"What? Pure? Pious? Human? A woman? The Bible does condemn sodomy, doesn't it…but does it still count if you're undead? Is it only a sin if you're human, or are there no rules about it? I'm sure God has loopholes, eh, Cherry?" He snickered sensually. "Then again…there's no reason to try and sugarcoat it. If you don't want to do it just because it's dirty…then why would I even want you to bother? If you don't want _me_, then I suppose it doesn't really matter as long as you have a hole to work with. You should know the pleasures of the flesh at least once before you give them up forever, hm? I don't mind being your experiment…but don't expect much. If you'd be happier with a woman, I got a few numbers I could call for you…"

Charles pulled away to face him, their eyes boring into each other's, his with trembling division and his Master's with steadfast daring. Finally, the temple broke down around him. Yes, sodomy was against God and yes, he had taken a holy vow of celibacy and dedicated his life to the pursuit of the Cloth. Yes, this man was like a father to him and yes, he was a vampire, a spawn of the Devil.

All these things he knew, but every single fact was eaten away by one tiny detail—he also knew that he loved this man unlike any other person in the world. And if he were to betray his holy vows and succumb to the temptations of the flesh for the first time, it would only be with this person, man or woman, human or otherwise. No one else held any interest for him that way.

Rayflo was gently lapping away at the blood on his mouth again, cleaning him off like a mother animal with her cub. When it was all wiped off, his Master leaned back and flicked his forked tongue like a heathen serpent. Charles pushed his lips to the other man's forehead, cheek, and chin, brushing through his fine goatee. He could smell the scent of fine flavored tobacco and whiskey on his breath, tantalizing him as it was mixed with blood. He had no courage in this situation, and felt himself falling further and further.

"Such a Cherry…" Rayflo murmured, giggling faintly, resigned to the fact that his vassal was just too pristine to tempt.

Chris felt his wings fade to black all around him as he dropped his face forward, pressing his lips snugly against his Master's, who—in spite of his haughty words—was taken aback. Rayflo offered no protests, of course, and took his time observing how truly chaste and unknowing his young vassal was. His lips were hesitant, clumsy, and shaking just as his hands were. How utterly adorable, he thought.

His first kiss.

His little Cherry just couldn't help but be so huggable, even as he tried so hard to be a foreboding figure of power and intimidation. He always knew Chris' true nature was kind, reserved, and humble (in addition to adorable).

After a few moments of reflection, Rayflo decided to lend his skill for the sake of education. After all, this may be the only chance he had. Any moment now Chris could very well come to his senses and push him off, so he rolled his forked tongue forward against the other man's lips, grazing the edges of his teeth before he speared it inside. Charles went rigid when he felt the damp heat fill his mouth, the solid shape of Rayflo's tongue ring stabbing into him in contrast with each massage of wet velvet. He answered the call with his own tongue, charting the feel of the distinct cleft splitting his Master's adept tongue, tasting everything of him that he could possibly taste and more.

Chris felt his Master's long nails curl through his hair, while the fingers of his other hand undid his belt and unzipped his fly with rapid finesse. He groaned weakly in his throat as Rayflo began to stroke him bare, flesh-on-flesh. They parted as Chris fought to contain the noise that bounded upward from his diaphragm. Even as his thirst had been sated, his fangs remained extended, ready, mirroring the aching in his groin.

"Master…"

"How does that feel, Chris…?" he whispered.

Charles shook his head once, gnashing his teeth as the forbidden pangs of ecstasy roiled through him at his Master's certain touch. "I'm…!" He clutched them together as he came, seeing and feeling nothing but a searing bliss of white for an instant before it all crashed back down. Rayflo chuckled as Chris sagged on top of him, gasping for air. He withdrew his hand, now streaked in his virginal companion's first taste of satisfaction. He lifted that hand to his lips and ran his tongue across a few fingers with a wicked grin.

With a mad intensity, Charles pulled their mouths together again, tasting his own salt now added to the taste. Johnny reciprocated, still clasping the younger man's hair and now his shirt. Their tongues explored with no more misgivings, and Charles found his hands urging to wander. He ran them across his Master's muscled chest, briefly tracing each nipple before he moved lower to feel each indentation of his abdomen. Even as his hands were no longer composed of flesh, the latest robotic technology allowed for even the most minute sensations of touch in the limbs, in order for him to operate as efficiently as possible. Chris found that tonight he was more grateful for that than ever.

The other man was inhaling sharply with approval, tugging at Charley's loose tie, yanking it all the way free. After that, he pinched at the first button of his shirt. He drew back enough to let his Master unbutton it all the way with an elegance that could only come with endless nights of practice. This sudden idea of not being the first lover in his Master's bed seized his heart, but instead of discouraging him it did precisely the opposite.

Charles peeled off his shirt and discarded it before he kicked off his shoes. Rayflo didn't move from where he lay sprawled, his towel askew and his arousal apparent.

"Chris," he said, and plucked the glasses from his face, dropping them aside. "You're so aggressive tonight… Was it something I said?"

"Master…" Charley began, looming above him with both arms possessively enwrapped. "Do you really think just anyone would be fine for me…in this situation? Do you really think anyone else would even tempt me at all…?"

Rayflo frowned slightly, shutting his eyes a moment. "No, Chris, I don't think that… I was just testing you."

"You've no need for tests."

"I know, but it's fun…"

"Master…do you truly miss it…? The sun?"

Johnny blinked in bewilderment before he narrowed his eyes with a smile. "No… Not really." He dragged a fingernail down the midline of his vassal's broad, pale chest. "Besides…I can feel the sun on you… Taste it on your skin and smell it in your hair… So that's more than enough."

"Master…!"

"Shhh…"

"But, I…"

"It's okay, Chris… It really is. I've been a vampire for so long…that I hardly remember the sunlight anyway…y'know?"

Charles could feel tears prick at the edges of his eyes. "I never realized…how unfair it is—that I've always been able to walk in the sun when you haven't…"

"Shhh, I said it's okay, didn't I?" He brought them close by both hands on the younger man's face. "It's okay, don't cry." He kissed his lips softly, nipping the bottom one as he receded. "We don't need to talk about it anymore."

"Master…"

He searched everywhere with his lips, kissing and sucking Rayflo's neck, and his chest, and his belly, moving lower by touch alone. He brushed aside the soft linen of the towel and licked along his inner thigh, feeling his pulse there throb maniacally. Rayflo pushed his head back into the mattress as Chris' lips and tongue discovered his cock, finally. He licked with hot determination, if not a shred of hesitance, but he steeled himself, holding onto the images of countless other faceless men in this same position he was in. He would destroy even the slightest of fond memories of them—blot them out and make them as unimportant as he denied he felt. He would replace the sun itself in his Master's vision.

He took the whole of the organ into his mouth, pumping it fast to prevent himself from reconsidering. He felt Rayflo's entire body arc and tighten below him, his knees and pelvis lifting uncontrollably. He sucked and swayed as deeply and expertly as he could manage, liking the way his Master's long nails drilled painfully into his scalp and tugged his hair by the roots.

"Ah, Chris…I'm gonna…" His Master's blood-tainted semen spilled into his mouth before he realized, staining him almost to the point of choking before he managed to recover. He moved back up on his knees, watching his Master's chest throttle up and down, knocking bead after bead of sweat loose to dribble down. Charles refused to hesitate anymore as he dragged his tongue up from Rayflo's thigh, torso, and neck, finding his lips again as he maneuvered his way out of his slacks. "Mmm…Chris," he barely heard between sloppy kisses and stammered intakes.

Charles grabbed hold of both his Master's knees and lifted them, positioning himself between to elevate the man's lower body at the proper angle. He prepared himself, his erection already fully alive again as he felt for the place he would need to breach. He paused just a second, considering perhaps that either one of them may change their mind, but he stifled the indecision and penetrated, forcing Rayflo's spine to snap like a whip and his hands to nearly bury themselves in his vassal's biceps. Charles fisted the comforter at either side of the elder man's head, getting a few chestnut curls tangled in as well before he fought to plunge deeper and then commence to move.

"Nn, Chris," he heard just below his chin, and glanced down. "My skin…won't be torn so easily… You'll need to be rougher."

Charles felt his eyes widen before he could stop them, but there was no way to end this now, so he obeyed. He increased his force and thrust with double the exertion, feeling folds of flesh give way in his path, ripping and unleashing the enticing scent of blood yet again. It fueled his drive and he labored on, the pleasure with each spike bolting through him like surges of electricity and acidic chemicals.

"Master…" he found himself mumbling, although he wanted to say more than he could ever manage.

"That's good… Like that…" was his answer. "Good boy, Chris…"

Hours later, they were lying in the bed beneath the covers, Charley sound asleep and Rayflo lounging back and smoking, just watching his exhausted lover's chest rise and fall. He puffed smoke from his lungs, legs spread beneath the sheet, his knee barely grazing the younger man's thigh. This was definitely not the first time someone had lost their virginity with him, but this was by far the most satisfying instance. After exhaling a cloud of silver, he snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed and leaned over, observing every tiny detail of Chris' slumbering.

His lips were parted, his head turned slightly to the side, his eyes closed gently. He had one arm draped over his stomach and the other flat at his side. The cord that extended from the back of his neck was plugged into the wall so he could recharge while he slept, as usual.

Rayflo couldn't help himself from reaching over and running his hand over his vassal's firm torso, lingering on his chest to feel his heartbeat. He could tell that the majority of Chris' skeleton was plated in the latest alloy, stronger and more durable than titanium. He also knew his heart, lungs, muscles, and other major internal organs were enhanced via electronic pulse, which made him ten times stronger than any ordinary man of his top physical condition, as long as his internal battery was charged. His arms from fingertips to elbows were entirely robotic, though the technology allowed him to retain a level of nerve reception superior to that of a human's. The cartilage of both his ears had been removed and replaced with robotic receptors, giving him superhuman hearing abilities. His eyes, too, had been enhanced in a similar way, refined with micro-technology and anchored in a metal scaffold that also reinforced his skull.

Over half of his body had been replaced and was now artificial, and he had willingly offered it all in order to compensate for his inferior vampiric power. Since he did not feed on the blood of humans as he was meant to, he remained forever in an infantile and thus incomplete stage of un-death. He refused to compromise his soul by taking victims, but his calling must be answered, so in order to hunt down his own kind with ruthless efficiency he had sacrificed his own humanity, and then even his own flesh. That's how strong his resolve was, how potent his faith.

Rayflo knew that dawn was fast approaching, but somehow he was fixated. His young minion, the only one he'd ever stayed with for so long, truly was beautiful in a way he'd never imagined. The flawless meld of blood and chemicals, sinew and wire, metal and flesh… It seemed to suit his cool, collected tenacity so well. It added to his pale handsomeness and accented the pallid blonde of his hair. The elder vampire had been around for centuries, had seen countless revolutions in thought and art and technology, but he never imagined his very own "child" would ever go to such lengths in the name of God, or cling to his veins and the heart attached to them so passionately—even without seeming to.

He continued to smooth his fingertips over Charley's chest and neck even as sunrise broke the horizon and the radiance slowly began to pour in through the windows. Even tinted, the blinding harmfulness could not be fully quelled. It swam across the carpet to stretch over the bed, coming in contact with his wandering hand. It seared with painful heat and began to burn, sizzling a little as a few seconds passed. He observed this, not having done so in many years. He chuckled, amused by the renewed sensation.

Charles stirred beneath him, groaning and blinking as his muscles woke to mild aches. "Master…?" he muttered, looking around. His eyes shot open when he saw the flesh of Rayflo's hand begin to blacken and peel back. The sunlight all the while continued to spread, now touching his arm, his shoulder, his neck. Before it could touch his face Charley snatched him in his arms and threw them off the mattress, ripping his cord right out of the wall. They crashed onto the floor on the other side of the bed. "Master, what are you doing?" he demanded while shielding him with his body. "Are you insane, or have you finally gone senile?"

Rayflo just continued to chuckle, touched and still amused all at once. "It's not a big deal," he remarked, glancing at his charred hand. "I've had worse. I just wanted to remember…how the sun felt for a moment, that's all. I'll heal in no time."

"You can't be so reckless!" Charles ripped the sheet off the bed and sat them up, wrapping Johnny up in it like a cocoon. "And you're the one who wanted the penthouse, of all rooms! Why didn't I think of it earlier? The whole place is windows! I was careless…"

"It's okay, Cherry," he insisted. "Don't you think I realized that myself? I'm not some drooling geezer that needs to be baby-sat."

"Evidently you are." He lifted them both to their feet and marched them into the bathroom, shutting the door. Rayflo's coffin was sitting on the floor next to the large whirlpool bathtub, ready to be slept in. "Don't do careless things like that, Master."

Rayflo burrowed out from within the sheet, leaving it draped around his shoulders. "It's barely a wound," he remarked. "It's not like I was going to go up to the roof and waltz in the dawn."

"I know that, but…!" Charley sighed and turned away, rubbing his eyelids. "Forget it. I overreacted, I suppose… I know you can take care of yourself."

"…Maybe I was just thinking about what you said last night," Johnny mentioned, "about missing the sun. Maybe I do, a little." Charles turned to him, looking at him a while. Rayflo met his serious gaze a minute before he couldn't resist lowering it and cracking a smirk. "I must say, I wouldn't mind getting an eyeful like this every morning before bed."

Charles finally realized he was still stark naked and his entire face went red as he averted his eyes. "Master—! That is…! Uh…"

Johnny threw back his head and laughed. "My bashful little Cherry!" He strolled up to him, shrugging out of the sheet and pressing his hands to his chest. Charley shied back, the flood of sensory memories inducing him to gulp down hard as his Master pushed up close against his nudity. "Well…" Rayflo whispered, "maybe I shouldn't say that since you aren't really a Cherry anymore, now are you?"

"Master!" He pressed his lips together hard and avoided meeting the other man's eyes. "That was… I mean… I'm supposed to be celibate…"

"So much for that," he sang.

"Master."

He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm taking a shower before I turn in…"

"W-Wait, Master, I need to leave soon, so…"

"So that means you have to wait or else join me, doesn't it?"

"But…" Rayflo shrugged as he strolled into the large standing shower and turned on the water. Charles bit his teeth together firmly, grinding them a little. He still found it difficult to believe what he'd done last night. He'd broken his vow and committed blasphemy against God—and freely admitted that he wanted to, and enjoyed it. It had felt so good to be so close to his Master, closer than anyone, inside and out. It felt like the culmination of a century of longing all brought together in a single point for destruction. It was so desperately satisfying, and there was no way to deny it.

He stepped into the shower and shut the glass door behind him. Rayflo was soaking his hair, the water cascading down his body. He glanced over his shoulder when Charley approached, unleashing a fang-filled grin. "Couldn't resist?"

"I need to shower before I leave, and I need to leave soon. That's all there is to it."

"Ah." He turned back to what he was doing. Charles leaned in to grab him by the hair.

"Will the teasing stop now, at least?"

Rayflo turned to him with his tongue jutting out. "Not a chance, Cherry."

"Master…"

"Isn't it Sunday?" he questioned, wiping the sopping bangs from his eyes. "Shouldn't you be hurrying along so you can make it to church before work?" Charley didn't reply. "Unless you want to have this porcelain room as your altar?"

His young vassal brought him close by the back of his head, finally submerging his upper body in the shower water. "Does that mean you would be my chalice?"

Rayflo grinned. "So we'll have our own private Sabbath right here, Cherry?" The water began to soak the younger man's hair, making it seem more gold than white. "Still hungry after that feast? My, my, what greedy worshipper has come here to my altar…"

Charles hardened his gaze. "Master…I hope you don't think last night was…"

"What?" he asked playfully. "Real? Serious? Meaningful?" He ran his hand quickly over his face and neck. "You having second thoughts?"

"No!" he barked, grabbing hold of Rayflo and pulling him close. "I hope you don't think it was just an impulse! I mean, it was, but…I'd never even consider doing something like that with anyone else! You're…!" He clenched his sharp teeth and exhaled stiffly.

The other man grabbed him by his face, pulling them together in a kiss. Charley opened his eyes in shock with a start, getting water in them and not caring. "I'm what?" Johnny asked when he withdrew.

Chris savored the warmth and the taste that hung in his mouth. "You're…my Master…"

"Yes…and…?"

"And…there's no one else I would even…be tempted by."

"Not even my pesky other half? After all, they say we're just alike…but she does meet the criteria of godliness by being female."

"No! She's nothing like you, Master! You're you, man or woman, demon or vampire or anything else!"

Rayflo chuckled sensually. "I like this new Cherry," he commented. "I like the way he sweet-talks me… It's strange, but I like it."

"Master—" He pulled them together in a kiss again. Charles gave back to it, unable to resist melting at the feel of his Master pressed freely to him, wet and naked, clinging, melding. His previously untapped passion for the elder vampire came spilling out in a rage. He wrapped his arms around tight, shoving him back against the tile wall and delving deeper in the kiss. Rayflo moaned in pleasant surprise, moving his arms to coil around the younger man's waist, running fingertips and nails upwards across his vast, muscular back. Water still rushed over the both of them, pooling in places where their limbs were tangled.

When they parted, Johnny was laughing lowly, flutteringly. "This is definitely the most fun I've ever had at church," he remarked.

"My God," Charley gasped, not allowing them to separate even an inch. "How…"

"What's the matter, Chris?"

"I've fallen so far from grace…so how is it that I feel so little guilt?"

"Chris…" Charles shook his head and reconnected their mouths, stabbing forward with his tongue, urging all coherent thought to choke and die, right along with his virtue. His intoxicating Master was too much to resist, not after so many decades of cat and mouse, not after tearing down every last temple wall he'd built up. Now he was standing on the rubble with claws and fangs fully bared without pretense, and to tip the scale in reverse would be impossible. "Chris…" he groaned, withdrawing with a glide of his tongue. "I thought you had to hurry off to work…"

"I left myself time to attend mass…so I have an hour."

"An hour, hmm?" He glided his knee against the younger man's obvious erection. "Will that even be enough?" he giggled, always somehow managing to sound fully masculine.

"Master…"

They petted and caressed and played at his Master's teasing insistence before Chris finally could bear no more and took Rayflo there in the shower, battering him against the wall until he was moaning and bleeding and drooling with no abandon. The pious man had never anticipated discovering such vile, ruthless lust in himself, but it would be foolish of him to deny it as he eagerly splayed his Master apart. He sucked and nipped the back of Rayflo's neck as he moved in him, against him, tasting his skin and hair, and when he could bear it no longer, his blood as well. Everything.

"Chris, I'm almost…" he moaned, becoming dizzy from the heat and the blood loss.

"Me too," he gasped behind the other man's ear.

"Make sure you come inside again," he mentioned. "It feels good."

"Master…" He didn't think his face could get any redder, but he ignored it and went on, holding his lover securely as he emptied his semen inside, groaning with it.

They slumped into each other against the wall. "…I'm glad you had so much energy left this morning…" Rayflo commented, feeling the fresh holes all over his body still scarring, the newest one on his neck just now becoming a scab.

"Forgive me," Chris murmured. "I shouldn't have taken any more of your blood…"

Rayflo turned around, sliding his hands over the other man's biceps. "And look, all the tile is still sparkly white…" He leaned up and close, pressing his lips to his still-blushing vassal's, leaving just enough space to speak through. "…You've certainly gotten good at sucking in a hurry, haven't you, Cherry?"

"M-Master!"

He burst with snickers and kissed Charles quickly before he slung his arms around his neck. "Joking aside, I might need some help into my coffin… I feel pretty woozy thanks to being your supper _and_ breakfast…" Charley nodded and wrapped one of Rayflo's arms over his shoulders, helping him out of the shower and drying him off before he helped him climb in his coffin. "I think I'll sleep the day through," he told him, "especially after you worked me so hard, no pun intended. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

Charley shook his head with a frown and a sigh. "Rest well, Master." Rayflo blew him a kiss and then settled himself down into the purple crushed velvet interior of his casket. He shut the lid and then stood, drying himself off before he dressed in his Missionary uniform and packed his satchel of divine weapons. He glanced once more at the casket in the bathroom before he left, shutting the door carefully behind him.


End file.
